


Audition

by parka_girl



Category: K-pop, Speed (Kpop), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Khiphop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumgmin auditions, and doesn't pass, for a rapping reality tv show. His life is not what he'd hoped for, but he also has Jimin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audition

Sungmin's nervous. The room is bigger than he'd expected, there are more people, too. He looks around for his friends, schoolmates he'd come with, but they're nowhere to be found. He is alone, surrounded by strangers. He turns his phone off and waits. He raps in his head, lyrics swirling, changing, until his brain is full to the brim. Until he feels like he's going to explode. The judges are a few rows away from him. He stares at them, his mind goes blank. He can't remember anything, not his lyrics or the names of the judges. But by the time they reach his row, he remembers. 

They stop in front of him and the room goes silent. After a moment he realizes that's not true. He can hear noises, people on the other side of the room rapping for other judges. But it's his turn, now. He meets the judges straight on and starts. The words flow out of him, but even before he's done, he knows he didn't even make it out of the first round. The judges smile at him when he smiles, they humor him, but they move on. He doesn't cry. He won't cry. He's not a baby, not anymore. And there's always next year. 

He doesn't stick around, he just walks out of the audition. He doesn't look at his fellow rappers, not the happy ones or those in tears. He just leaves. The sun is bright and his friends are long gone. Maybe they weren't friends, after all. He finds a bench and sits, turning on his phone. He has a few texts. He ignores those from his parents, he won't go home tonight. He reads the ones from the guys he came with, those friends who abandoned him. A couple of them made it to the next round. Not a single one asks if he made it. He sighs and stands. 

He glances at his phone and then away. He puts it in his pocket and retrieves his sunglasses. He pulls them on and forces a smile. Maybe he should've used a different song, maybe his voice isn't right. Maybe he shouldn't have included so much English. Maybe, maybe, maybe. He walks to the bus stop and waits, glancing at his watch. He has fifteen minutes to get to work. He'll only be a few minutes late, if he's lucky. 

The bus is on time, it's not crowded. He leans his head against the window and stares out the window. His phone vibrates and he pulls it out. Jimin's the only person he wants to hear from. He stares at the name for a long time before opening it. It's a simple message, asking how he did. His reply is three words; didn't make it. Jimin texts him back with a cheesy heart. Sungmin doesn't reply. They'll see each other soon, if Sungmin's lucky. 

And then the bus reaches his stop. He descends, stopping in the first floor bathroom to change from his t-shirt to the buttondown he stuffed in his bag. It doesn't look too bad, he thinks, glancing at himself in the mirror. And then he makes his way up to the office. He should be doing something else with his life, but after he discharged, he hadn't really known what he wanted to do. 

His desk is empty, waiting for him. His coworkers don't even glance over at him. He slips into his chair and catches up on emails and all the work he should've done, earlier in the day, if he hadn't taken it off. The day passes slowly and Sungmin finds his thoughts drifting. He thinks about the first time he met Jimin. They were in boot camp together, but assigned to different units. In spite of that, they'd stayed close. And once they discharged, Jimin a few months before Sungmin, they resumed their friendship. And, somehow, it had turned into something more. Sungmin didn't know how, he just knew that when Jimin kissed him, the only thing to do was kiss him back. It felt right, they felt right together. 

He forces himself back to reality, going through his spreadsheets, working on a presentation for the staff meeting in a few weeks. He has a meeting with his boss, they think he's doing a good job. Which, he learns, is the only reason they let him have the day off. They like that he came back in the afternoon. They don't need to know, he thinks, that he was always going to come back, even if he'd passed the first round. 

And then the day ends. He clocks out and makes his way downstairs with the rest of his coworkers. He shoulders his backpack and steps out into the late afternoon. The sun's heading toward setting and suddenly Sungmin's famished. He waits for the bus, he'll take it halfway across town and then catch a metro. He could take the metro the whole way, but the bus makes a stop near Jimin's studio. 

When the bus reaches the studio's stop, Sungmin sees Jimin even before he gets off. He's leaning, nonchalantly, against the bus shelter. For a moment Sungmin can't see anything except Jimin, emotions slipping through him and his carefully controlled mask starts to slip. Jimin's face lights up when he sees Sungmin climb off the bus and Sungmin knows he's going to cry if he's not careful. 

"How was your day?" Sungmin asks, yanking himself back together. 

Jimin looks at him, reading his face, and understands. He doesn't touch Sungmin, either. Instead, they chat about Jimin's day. He spends his life dancing back up for a moderately popular kpop group and teaching dance to little kids the rest of the time. Jimin fills their walk to the metro with stories that make Sungmin smile in a tired sort of way. 

They lapse into silence as they descend to the metro. They stand close together, mixing with the crowd as it surges toward the oncoming train. Once inside, they're smushed together and Sungmin can feel Jimin's fingers curled around the waistband of his trousers. It keeps them together and touching without really being obvious. Sungmin's fingers grip the hem of Jimin's shirt. 

And then they reach their stop. It's still light out, but the crowd is thinner further out of the city. Jimin slides his hand into Sungmin's. Although Sungmin, as far as the government is concerned, lives with his parents, he spends almost all of his time at Jimin's tiny flat. It is theirs more than Jimin's, which is how they both seem to like it. Once inside, Sungmin feels his emotions start to leak out. But he says nothing, instead they change into more comfortable clothes and cook dinner while listening to the news from the TV. 

They sit on the couch, watching soccer and not talking. And then, without warning, Jimin shuts the tv off and turns toward Sungmin. He says nothing, but then he doesn't need to. Instead he shifts, half crawling onto Sungmin's lap. He cups Sungmin's face in his hands and then kisses him. The flat is quiet, the remnants of daylight faded into evening. There is nothing but the sound of their bodies, their breathing. 

Sungmin cries now, the tears slip out and Jimin kisses them away. On any other day, they'd be laughing, teasing each other. But not today. Instead, Jimin's fingers tangle in his hair as he tries to kiss away Sungmin's tears, to swallow his heartbreak. He cannot, but it doesn't matter. He tries and that's what matters, to both of them. 

Jimin shifts, resting his forehead against Sungmin's. They say nothing for a long time and Sungmin's thoughts drift. He thinks about his parents, his room at home. His eyes snap open and he presses his mouth roughly against Jimin's. He'll never be a rapper, the way he wants. He'll always work in an office job, but he can support Jimin. He feels Jimin kissing him back, matching his passion with his own. And for a moment Sungmin forgets everything. But then he pulls back, framing Jimin's face in his hands. 

"I've thought about it." Sungmin says, unsure of how to explain himself. "I can't … I want to move in with you." 

"You're already …" Jimin starts, then stops. His eyes go round and a smile creeps onto his face. It makes Sungmin forget about the failed audition, about explaining to his parents why he's moving in with Jimin. It makes him feel alive. 

Jimin's still grinning when he leans in and kisses Sungmin again. His teeth tugging at Sungmin's lower lip and if they're not careful, they'll end up in bed sooner than later. And Sungmin knows, they won't be careful, but not yet. 

"I want to come home to you. All the time." The last three words are a whisper almost swallowed by Jimin's kiss.

Jimin doesn't answer, he doesn't have to. They've talked about it, they've planned it. But Sungmin's always held back, maybe hoping for his dream. They talked about that, too. And Sungmin knows that next year, he'll audition again and Jimin will support him, the way they'll always support each other. And it's enough, it's more than enough. 

Sungmin opens his mouth against Jimin's again and realizes that it doesn't matter, if he makes it or not. It's just something fun, a part of his life he indulges in. And while he's not bad, he's not the best, either. And it doesn't matter, none of it matters, anymore. The most important thing in his life is here, this. It's Jimin, who kisses him, harder, pressing their bodies together and no matter what happens, they'll have each other.


End file.
